


Kinktober 2020

by GOTHMARK



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Johnny calls mark pretty a lot, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Mark takes dick like a champ, Mentions of haechan - Freeform, Rimming, Smut, Sort Of, Throat Fucking, Werewolf Johnny, anniversary sex, couple rings, dotae, fuck buddies? Who knows, johnny has a big dick, monster fucking, monster hunter/ human mark, perfect little mark lee, ruts, slight size kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOTHMARK/pseuds/GOTHMARK
Summary: My contribution to kinktoberCh1 - 1. Monster fucking (johnmark)Ch2 - 11. Throat fucking (johnmark)Ch3 - 13. Lingerie (dotae)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984541
Comments: 2
Kudos: 227





	1. Monster fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark has hardly ever killed any full monsters, maybe 5 in total, and it’s not because he sucks at his job, he was trained by the best, those 5 kills were successful kills, not a single scratch on him. But people whispered as to why Mark hasn’t killed anymore, especially with parents who have killed hundreds. But he just couldn’t physically bring himself to kill anymore, not for a while, not after he met him. Not after he met Johnny suh. 
> 
> Or Johnny and mark fuck during a rut for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober list from @_donghyuck_ on twitter. I’m not doing these in any particular order Just picking and choosing the ones I like most or want to write most. 
> 
> This is pretty lame, wrote it in a hurry. I haven’t uploaded anything in a while and I wanted to get something out. 
> 
> hope you still enjoy it nonetheless !

Mark was destined to hunt monsters, yes those monsters you hear about in myths and stories. , But today’s monsters had a sort of twist. Half human, half whatever monster. Mark came from a long line of monster hunters, although they aren’t needed as much in this age, back then war was all everyone knew. Human vs monsters. They teach it in school, mostly blaming the “monsters”, that humans are too weak to have started anything. But it’s all the same, both sides just wanting to survive and live peacefully. 

  
  
  
  


Mark isn’t a monster hunter by choice, Mark wanted to live out his life in solitude as an author somewhere in the woods, away from the politics of it all. Mark remembers exactly the day he told his parents, the shock in their faces, the horrors, dramatic and unnecessary. The next day they took Mark out of public school and from them on they homeschooled him, and at the same time trained him to be a monster hunter.

  
  
  
  


Eventually Mark just gave in, agreeing for the sake of his parents happiness. Donghyuck, his best friend, decided he wanted to to be one too, by choice of course. It seemed to fit him more than it fit Mark. Hyuck always found hybrids fascinating and it’s not like Mark didn’t, their biology was insane, he would’ve written a book about them if he could’ve. 

  
  
  
  


Monster hunters weren’t all that needed anymore, not after the war ended years ago, that being said there are still monsters who serve evil, usually they were full monsters either born or giving up on their human side. Every once in a while one will run into town and terrorize the community. Of course they never succeed in attacks, maybe a life or two taken, tragic but thankfully nothing more. Alongside human hunters, were also hybrids ones. Mark wondered if it felt like they were betraying their own kind. 

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  
  


Mark has hardly ever killed any full monsters, maybe 5 in total, and it’s not because he sucks at his job, he was trained by the best, those 5 kills were successful kills, not a single scratch on him. But people whispered as to why Mark hasn’t killed anymore, especially with parents who have killed hundreds. But He just couldn’t physically bring himself to kill anymore, not for a while, not after he met _him_. Not after he met _Johnny_ _suh_. 

  
  
  
  


Johnny lived the life Mark wanted, alone, no one telling him what to do, what to say, or what to even eat, because yes marks parents made all his decisions for him, even at the age he is now, an adult who could drink, but his mom wouldn’t allow that. His dad was more lenient.

  
  
  
  


Meeting Johnny was an accident, Mark had an unsuccessful hunt, the only time. Mark ran, ran fast, away from the monster he was fighting an ogre, the biggest he’s seen. It managed to scratch mark badly, creating a big cut. The blood was coming out too fast, and too much, if Mark had stayed he would probably die from blood loss, he opted to find an escape plan, and when he had the opening he dipped. The woods were big, he still didn’t have all of it memorized, he didn’t recognize where he was going but surviving was the only thing on his mind. 

  
  
  
  


He spotted a cabin,  _ perfect _ . He barely made it a few more steps before collapsing on the floor, breathing heavy, body threatening to give out completely.  _ No no just...a few… fuck _ . His sight went blurry, “h-help..” the last thing he saw was a dark figure hovering above him before his eyes shut completely. 

  
  
  
  


He woke up in comfort and warmth, a big furry blanket engulfed him. It took a minute for his eyes to completely focus on his surroundings, a wooded room, furniture a different sort of wood. A window that showed the night sky. “Where am I…”. Mark's brain finally registered the pain in his arm, he winced, grabbing it and noticing the bandages. The noise on the other side of the door got him on his two bare feet, walking towards the source. He slowly opened the door, trying to make as minimal of noise.

  
  
  
  


He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it surely wasn’t the man standing in front of him, big, hairy,  _ a werewolf _ . The man must’ve smelled him, he turned around to meet marks eyes, mark swallowed thickly. 

  
  
  
  


“Hi, I’m Johnny” 

  
  
  


—-

  
  
  
  


After that day their relationship developed into something Mark couldn’t explain. Their second encounter was Mark voluntarily going back to the cabin, knocking on the door with cookies he baked himself. Not great but the thought was nice. It was a “thank you” for taking care of him. He did a lot for Mark that day, cleaned him up, and fed him. Johnny was friendly and caring, even to a stranger like mark, a hunter. The third time was random, Johnny made a trip to town and into Hyuck’s family restaurant. Mark was just helping for the night, it was busy, no big deal until he saw Johnny walk in and take a seat at the corner booth. 

  
  
  
  


To his luck, Hyuck asked Mark to take the table for the night. Of course he recognized Mark immediately. 

  
  
  
  


“You work here?”

  
  
  
  


“Just for tonight, my best friend parents own the place” 

  
  
  
  


Johnny hummed, “well I guess I won’t be lonely anymore”.

  
  
  
  


It came naturally, meeting up more often. Mark was bored most days, he decided to slip out the house and go over to Johnny's. He welcomed Mark happily and talked for hours about their lives, mostly Mark’s since he had plenty to say. Mark learned a lot about Johnny too, he was an only child, his parents also hybrids like him and he was from the town. “Never seen you before” Mark chugged his 4th beer. Johnny barely on his second, not affected at least not as much as Mark, he looked a wreck. “Didn’t you say you were homeschooled?”. Mark gave Johnny a ‘you got me there’ look. 

  
  
  
  


The room was hot, too hot for either of their liking. The beer was going straight to their brain. And marks following words didn’t help them. “I’ve never slept with a monster”. It went straight to Johnny's dick, almost choking on his beer. “m-mark what the h-hell”. 

  
  
  
  


“What? I’m curious about it…..I would try it” 

  
  
  
  


“Good for you mark”. What followed was something Johnny couldn’t wrap his brain around, Mark staring at him darkly, eyes filled with lust, and  _ oh shit _ he was crawling towards him. It wasn’t till Mark was fully seated on his lap did he realize what was happening. Mark scratched the perfect spot on his ear, he’s done it plenty of times but it felt different this time. And before Johnny could protest, Mark uttered a single “please”, whiny and begging. Johnny pounced. 

  
  
  
  


This is what their relationship came too, neither of them truly talking about it, just enjoying the heat of their bodies pressed together. In technical terms he hasn’t fucked a monster, Johnny is always on human form when they fuck, but always still quite accelerating. 

  
  
  


——

  
  
  


“Johnny” Mark whined, “please hurry”.

  
  
  
  


He shivered at the fur caressing his body, soft but ticklish. “Patience baby, we’ve never fucked during my ruts, it isn’t going to be easy”. Johnny did look bigger, his claws were out, hands-paws covered in fur, muscles popping out more than ever, and he was still in the early stages of transforming. His big hands ran up and down the sides of his hips, he was already naked, with a very much clothed Johnny hovering above him. 

  
  
  
  


“Please at least take your clothes off too”

  
  
  
  


“Fuck Okay baby”, Hands left his hips and Mark watched as the shirt left Johnny's body, he was already sweating, the shine highlighted his well toned body.

  
  
  
  


“Kiss me” 

  
  
  
  


“I’m not done-“

  
  
  
  


“I don’t care you can take your pants off when you fuck me, please just kiss me”

  
  
  
  


The bed dipped further down as Johnny placed both hands next to Mark's head, leaning to kiss the hunter. It was soft, and Mark wasn’t having that, he challenged Johnny, something he knew he would lose at, and he did. Johnny's tongue dominated Mark's mouth, tasting each crevice of marks mouth. They separated for a breath. “Turn around I’m going to stretch you good, you’re going to need it”. The younger turned on his stomach, ass up without being told. 

  
  
  
  


“Always such a good little hunter for me”, Mark could feel his cheeks being stretched apart, all shame thrown out the window as he whined into the mattress. “So pink and tight no matter how many times we fuck”. Johnny always talked like this, a complete switch from the family friendly, day time Johnny, but Mark wasn’t complaining, he loved it. Adores it. “Mark I hope you know when I said that I get big during my ruts I mean it, huge, everywhere,  _ everywhere _ ”. The words didn’t really register in marks brain, but he nodded anyways. 

  
  
  
  


“I-it’s fine hyung I can t-  _ ah!” _ The long wet lap at his hole had him choking on his words. Another lap and Johnny inserted his tongue in, mark arched and whimpered. It was longer than normal.  _ Fuck fuck he’s so good at this _ . It wasn’t completely new to them, but never as intense as it is right now, Johnny tongue fucking him fast and sloppily. Twisting and turning to get a full taste of mark. 

  
  
  
  


“ _ Johnny... Johnny  _ fuck! So good”. 

  
  
  
  


“Yeah?” Mark whined at the loss of something inside him. “Gonna insert a finger” Johnny said, grabbing lube from under the pillow, it was convenient for how much they fucked. 

  
  
  
  


And  _ god  _ Johnny's fingers felt thicker than ever. “Hyung!” Mark squeaked, Johnny added a second finger and begane fucking into mark. The pace was slow but his fingers brushed deep into him. He avoided Mark's prostate, not wanting for Mark to come so soon. He gradually sped up, Marks moan also increasing as he was being scissored open. A third finger was added after a minute. And that’s when Johnny begane finger fucking him with vigor. “Oh my go- Johnny!”. Mark arched impossibly. Every sound that came from the hunter went to Johnny's own leaking cock. It felt so tight stuck in his pants. 

  
  
  
  


“Please Johnny! I’m ready, fuck me please” 

  
  
  
  


Johnny growled, pulling his fingers out harshly, leaving Mark to fall down onto the mattress. The wolf wastes no time unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants and underwear down. His cock slapped hard against his abs. Mark took a daring look and he could see clearly just how hard Johnny was, an angry shade of red at the tip, veins popping out, his usual 8 inches looked bigger. Mark whimpered. “You ready?” Johnny slicked himself up with lube, a lot of it, the way he likes it. Mark nodded and whined as he felt the tip slap against his hole repeatedly. 

  
  
  
  


“Beg again”

  
  
  
  


“Hyung please  _ please  _ just fuck m-  _ oh!”  _ Mark's whole breath was punched out of his body as Johnny slammed in one go. It was still tight and the stretch burned. Johnny was incredibly thick. “Fuck mark, I could live in your hole”. Mark moaned in response. They stayed like this for some seconds, letting Mark adjust to the stretch. But not moments later Mark was whining again. “Hyung, hyung what’s happening!”. Johnny looked at him in confusion, before he felt something wrong with his body, and  _ oh _ . 

  
  
  
  


“I’m so sorry baby you’re going to have put up with it, shh I’m here”. Johnny was growing even more inside him, his cock hitting impossible spots. Tears stained his cheeks, back muscles contracting the deeper Johnny got and he wasn’t even fully seated inside him. But Mark was a bit of a Masochist, he enjoyed the sting. “m-move god please” Johnny caressed him one more time. He pulled out slowly, growling at the way Marks hole adjusted to the size of his cock, stopping only till the tip was inside, and slammed back in. “Fuck! oh my fucking  _ god!”.  _ The hunters body was jerked up towards the bed frame.  _ He so fucking big _ . 

  
  
  
  


The pace wasn’t anything fast but the thrusts were brutal. “Hyung I ca- oh so- deep”. Mark could barely form a stance, brain foggy, dumb with dick, only thoughts of Johnny fucking him into oblivion. “You’re so dirty Mark, fuck” he sped up, wrapping his hand around marks waist, and that’s when he felt it. His dick probing into Mark's lower abdomen. Literally rearranging his guts, he groaned. “Look mark, can you feel his deep i am”. Johnny stopped completely, buried the deepest he could possibly be, he guided marks own hand down to the bulge on his stomach. 

  
  
  
  


“Hyung that’s...thats…” 

  
  
  
  


“That’s how deep I’m in you baby”

  
  
  
  


“So full, m’so full” Mark slurred. 

  
  
  


“I bet” Johnny chuckled. 

  
  
  


“Move, please fuck me silly, want to feel you so deep hyung”. How would he say no when Mark was pleading so beautifully. Johnny groaned, pulling out and pushing in once, twice, again and over again, thrusting harshly, and rapidly, the filthy  _ ah ah ah’s _ feeding his ego. 

  
  
  
  


“Good mark?”

  
  
  
  


“ _ Yes!  _ But I Wanna see you Johnny please”. It was easy to manhandle Mark, turning him around with little grace. Once Mark was laid on his back he gasped. It was insane really, the way Johnny was presenting in front of him. His claws were enormous, and could possibly kill. Canine's sharp and hungry. Body covered in more hair than ever, Johnny was already a tall enough person but yet he grew even more. His muscles accentuated, and the skin he could see was glowing. He was close, so close to a full transformation. But Mark didn’t get anymore time to appreciate the sight before Johnny slammed right in again, knocking Mark's life out of him. 

  
  
  
  
  


“ _ Fuck-  _ j-joh- I cant I’m so clo-“ Johnny jackhammered inside him, turning mark into nothing but putty. Johnny could see the bump now, and  _ god  _ it was hot, so fucking hot. The hunter was taking him so well, so well, too well. “God you were made for this, made to take my big cock, to take monster cock, my perfect little slut”. Mark let out an embarrassing high pitched moan, but he didn’t care at this point, the room felt small, hot, and infuriating. 

  
  
  
  


“ _ Please _ let me cum,  _ please _ help me cum!” Johnny used one hand to hold the side of Mark's hip, he was careful to not scratch mark with his claws. The other to wrap around Mark's leaking cock, his big hand engulfing all of it. Once he pumped rapidly, Mark was arching gracefully off the bed. He squirmed and yelled, music to Johnny's ears.

  
  
  
  


“Close close close  _ close”  _

  
  
  
  


“Cum baby, cum just for me” and Mark did, body trembling as white liquid shot out, painting both of them. But Johnny didn’t stop, instead used both hands to hold Mark's body and used his body to meet his thrust, fucking mark into over sensitivity. 

  
  
  
  


“Joh- I cant I cant- I-it’s too much” 

  
  
  
  


“Just a little more baby, just a little more till my knot” he was right he would feel the base of Johnny cock growing. it was almost impossible, the speed at which Johnny fucked into Mark, animalistic, inhumane, but then again Johnny was anything but that. “Gonna come inside you, breed you with pups” Mark knew it was impossible, he was a simple human but the thought had him letting out a high whine, shouting  _ yes yes.  _

  
  
  
  


The constant clenching of Mark's insides finally tipped him over the edge. He came with a howl of Mark's name, knot fully attaching itself. He trembled alongside the hunter, Mark seemed more affected though, his legs shaking continuously as Johnny stuffed him full with cum, Johnny's cock so big and stretching him impossibly. 

  
  
  
  


After a few minutes of panting and a hot make out session his knot deflated. When Johnny pulled out he adored the way Marks hole gaped around nothing, oozing the most cum that has ever come out of Mark. “How was it Mark?”, there was no response, “Mark?”. He looked up only to see a sleeping Mark, hair sticking to his forehead, body covered in love bites and hand prints. 

  
  
  
  


Mark had an angelic aura to him, pure and beautiful.

  
  
  
  


Johnny smiled “Rest well, I’m not done with you baby”. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Twitter @GL0SSYMARK
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on my cc https://curiouscat.qa/GL0SSYMARK or the comments <3


	2. Throat Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t a thing mark can’t do, there isn’t a thing mark won’t do for his members, his best friends, his boyfriend, Johnny. Even now, when Johnny asked to try something new. Mark, the goo-the perfect boy he is, immediately sank to his knees at his words. “Can I fuck your throat mark”. They’ve tried a lot of things, courtesy of Johnny's curiosity of how far Mark will agree to things, the answer is always yes
> 
> Or literally just Johnny throat fucking mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of kinktober is here! Honestly I went through like 5 different writings, I was going to do abo but it didn’t work out. Then I tried to do abo and throat fucking in one but also didn’t work out, then I wrote some yumark but I didn’t like. 
> 
> It was a mess till I finally came up with this, thank fucking god. Hope you enjoy ty

Mark was absolutely unbelievable. Good for everyone and anyone. Perfect, but yet perfect wasn’t enough to describe someone like mark lee. Pretty, prettiest, his eyes sparkle, his lashes flutter, beautiful lips curl into a smile that makes his cheekbones pop out more. He was a walking angel, almost like there was a light shining brightly behind him. 

He’s so polite too, you need something, Mark doesn’t miss the opportunity to get it for you. You’re hurt? Mark will take care of your needs. Sad? Mark will make you happy in any way he can. He’s shy sometimes, meeting new people was always nerve wracking to him, but he smiles regardless, trembling a little. But on stage he’s different, performing with all he is, powerful, he raps with soul, dances with skill, stands like art. 

On camera he can’t help but be a bundle of joy, interacting so much with fans and his members, shoving his love for them, sometimes not caring if he’s embarrassing. Off camera he isn’t much different except that he’s even more lovable, and surprisingly clingy. He spends most days with Johnny, clinging to his arm, Johnny felt like a human body pillow. But he can’t resist mark, he’s pretty, marvelous at everything, big eyes full of….passion? 

Mark listens well, listens to all his members, “can you help me clean” Taeyong asks one day. Usually he doesn’t mind cleaning alone, it soothes him but being away with SuperM for a while, the other members sometimes forget to clean after themselves. But Mark, despite being equally tired, doesn't miss a beat to help his hyung. Johnny swear he can see ears twitching on Mark's head when they call his name. 

There isn’t a thing mark can’t do, there isn’t a thing mark won’t do for his members, his best friends, his boyfriend, Johnny. Even now, when Johnny asked to try something new. Mark, the goo-the perfect boy he is, immediately sank to his knees at his words. “Can I fuck your throat mark”. They’ve tried a lot of things, courtesy of Johnny's curiosity of how far Mark will agree to things, the answer is always yes. 

Being really rough with Mark is something Johnny has been careful about, but Mark says something that just makes his heart jump out his body. “I want you to be rough, I’ll take it good” god why was he so good, too good. 

Mark works at a medium pace, tracing the outline of Johnny's dick, already rock hard and suffering from how confined he was in his jeans. Once mark pulled his zipper down and unbuttoned him, Johnny sighed. “Hyung you’re so hard”, because of you mark lee Johnny says inwardly. Johnny thinks just this sigh of mark below him starring at his crotch and pulling down his boxers could have him cumming, he was just so pretty. 

Mark's hands were cold, a little too cold that he hissed but he didn’t care not when Mark's beautiful hands that he adores and loves to hold wrap so perfectly around him. Even that’s perfect about him. There’s a lick, a lick that causes Johnny to buck his hips. “Mark… hurry”. Mark doesn’t miss the words and takes just the tip into his mouth. Johnny was big, but here mark was completely ignoring the fact and taking Johnny into his mouth so damn… perfectly. 

“God mark you’re so…” 

Mark pops off for a second, looking at Johnny with those innocent eyes that carry the whole galaxy in them. “Can you fuck throat now, please”. Johnny almost forgets how well behaved Mark is, always saying please, always gentle. Johnny groans, taking his leaking cock into his hand, other hand placed on Mark's head, ready to grip his hair and keep him in place. “You can be as rough, or mean, or wild as you want, please”. And oh there it was again, his little please. 

“Okay baby open up for me?” Mark does, opens wide, whining as Johnny pushes in, slow, and careful at first, he was so thick and Mark's jaw instantly stung. Halfway Johnny could feel that he was dangerously close to his throat. He stopped for a minute to let Mark get adjusted to having him in this deep and get used to breathing through his nose. “Good baby?”, Mark hummed a “mhm” looking back up with wet eyes, screaming at Johnny to continue. 

“Okay but breath mark”. He continued slowly, pushing centimeter by centimeter, it was agonizing, the feeling of just wanting to fuck into marks mouth all at once. But for now he went like this, hurting Mark is the last thing he wants to do. Once he felt himself hit the back of Marks throat, he stopped again expecting Mark to gag or react in some uncomfortable way. The only reaction he got was mark whining, and pushing Johnny deeper. He instantly gripped Mark's hair, pulling him off. 

“What the fuck mark, do you not have a gag reflex?!” 

“Surprise” 

There was no way mark could get any more perfect then he is right now, but he’s always full of surprises. 

“Have I ever told you that you’re amazing” 

“Everyday, now please stuff your fat cock back in my mouth”, Fuck that was hot.

Mark opened wide once again, and Johnny pushed in, this time a little faster, taking into consideration that his boyfriend doesn’t have a gag reflex, he fully stuffed him with his whole length. It was warm, so warm, the sensation was euphoric, chills running through his body as Mark's throat convulsed around him. Sure he didn’t gag but Mark could still feel Johnny thick dick, constricting him from breathing and talking. 

Heavy breaths filled the room, “going to move now”, Mark whimpered as Johnny gripped his hair harder keeping him in place as he pulled out, tip just shy of leaving his lips, Mark took a deep breath through his nose getting ready for whatever was coming. He was glad he did because once Johnny slammed right into his mouth, Mark lost all thoughts. He was in the deepest Johnny could possibly be, and Mark's throat has him throwing his head back. 

Fat tears ran down Mark's face, he was stuffed all the way inside his mouth, no space left untouched. 

“You feel so good mark, fuck!”

Once again Johnny pushed out and pushed back in roughly, and again he repeated his movements, again, and again, he wasn’t going fast by all means, though Mark wished he was. Johnny was loud, he was sure if someone walked past their door, they would hear the groans coming out of the older male. 

“Such a pretty baby, gonna let me use you?” Mark nodded erratically, “alright you stay there and look pretty for me”

Mark couldn’t speak so he spoke with his eyes, puppy eyes pleading with want. So Johnny gave it to him. He sped up, now hitting Mark's throat faster, more rough. And Mark continued to whine into johnnys dick, sometimes he tried to speak, opening his mouth wider, but could only choke out moans. The noises coming out of Mark's mouth were obscene, drool dripping out his mouth slightly, creating a squelch with each trust. 

“God! So good, your little throat feels so fucking good baby” Soon Johnny was moving rapid, disgusting sounds filling up the room, a mix of gurgles, whinpers, and moans.“I’m going to- fuck... come soon” Johnny used Mark like his own personal flesh light, the grip on his scalp pushing his head to meet Johnnys animalistic pace. It was too much, and all mark could do was take it like the perfect toy he is, meant to be ruined like this. 

He whined heavily, trembling, sobbing, and drooling. It painted a pretty picture for Johnny, and god did he wish he could take a picture right now, print it out, send it to everyone to show them how perfect mark is. 

“Mark! mark!” Johnny was so close, and mark knew from the way his hips were losing rhythm. 

“Can I cum down your throat?” 

Mark nodded, humming around Johnny's dick, sending waves of pleasure. He continued the rapid pace, fucking into marks mouth with vigor until he felt it, his stomach forming a knot, cock pulsing, legs shaking, stopping his thrust and holding mark in place to stuff his throat full of cum. And Mark being the good boy he is, he took all of it, swallowing around johnny's cock, milking Johnny even after he pulled out till it was out of reach. 

Johnny fell onto the space next to mark, turning to face him and all he could think about how pretty mark is, always pretty. His hair was a mess, his scalp probably burned from how hard he pulled his hair. His eyes were red and puffy, wet, a little hazy and lost, mouth red with glossy, swollen lips. Johnny equally wrecked, body sticky from sweat, cheeks red, the room felt hot. He was panting heavily alongside mark.

“Hey pretty boy, look at me, you okay?” 

Mark turned to face him, giving him a dopey smile, “perfect” his voice was raspy, harsh, Johnny really did a number on him. 

“Mm just like you” 

“s-shut up”. 

Johnny smiled, he meant it. “Common”. He stood up hovering over, arms reaching down to pull mark up under his armpits. It was easy, Mark was so tiny, practically a leaf to Johnny's strong arms. “Let’s get you prepped”, Johnny grinned and Mark curled against him, wrapping his arms and legs around the male, whimpering as Johnny carried him to their bed. 

Pretty, you’re pretty Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, ik im lame but. 
> 
> Twitter: @GL0SSYMARK   
> CC - https://curiouscat.qa/GL0SSYMARK


	3. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For their anniversary doyoung presents taeyong his love in the shape of a ring, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another lame chapter yay, no but really my kinktober fics kinda suck but we’re pushing through! 
> 
> I’ve been on my dotae shit for a while and then these dudes got couple rings so I just had to write about it somehow. 
> 
> Enjoy this cute and sexy dotae.

Happy anniversary!”. Taeyong blinked, his vision was still a little blurry but it was clear enough to see Doyoung standing beside him, a tray of a simple breakfast served and made with love. It was only 8am and he was already yelling so loudly. “Come again?” taeyong said, voice still groggy and tired.

Doyoung pouted, “Did you forget our anniversary….”, Taeyong immediately felt his heart burst, how could doyoung be so cute so early in the morning. “No no come here”. Doyoung placed the food tray on the nightstand, quickly making his way into taeyongs lap, he was slightly taller but yet felt so small in his boyfriend's arms. 

“I didn’t forget, okay, I just needed time to take in everything. Thank you for the breakfast, you’re amazing”. He placed a kiss on doyoungs lips, then kissed him again this time longer, there was no heat of the moment, just sweetness. Doyoung moaned into it, kissing back, opening his mouth to let him in. “I love you, you didn’t have to”. Usually Taeyong wakes up first, makes breakfast for all of them and sometimes doyoung helps. But this time doyoung woke up extra early to make him his own special breakfast.

“Wanted too” 

“What a good boy” and doyoung whined, trying to shift his legs closed, impossible with the position he was in. “Needy so early bunny?”. Taeyong ran his hand up and down his thigh, rubbing circles once in a while and getting dangerously close to the obvious hard on in doyoungs pants. 

“w-we can’t hyung”

Taeyong tilted his head, “why not bunny?” tone playful. 

“I have a schedule”, this time taeyong pouted.

“Hm well that's a bummer”. He retreated his hand, now just holding doyoung by the waist, pushing him closer. He was still in his pink pajamas, bunny prints, so on brand. Hair is still messy from the back, and a very obvious hint of morning breath but they don’t care, after 2 years of dating they passed a lot of relationship things, first times, taking showers together, using the bathroom while the other is inside too, they were comfortable and in love. 

“I love you too, now common I have to get ready let go” 

“Don’t wanna you’re warm” doyoung sighed. 

Eventually he let go after doyoung squirmed wildly from having to go to the restroom badly, taeyong still followed him though. They brushed their teeth after a hot make out session that had doyoung trembling. It wasn’t planned but the younger always looked kissable. 

“I’ll be back later hyung, gonna miss you” doyoung was currently putting on his favorite jacket, favorite being that taeyong got it for him, and refused to wear anything other than that jacket. It was winter, weather cold, harsh. The last thing taeyong wants is his boyfriend getting sick, so he bought him a big jacket, a good amount of faux fur and padding. “Please I think I’m okay…”, Taeyong who was currently trying to wrap a scarf around him, glared, “shut up its cold, need you safe warm” and doyoung melted, cute. 

“Uhm actually…”

“Yeah bunny!” 

“ I have another surprise, but you won’t get it till later when I get home” 

“Yeah? I can't wait bunny” he kissed doyoung once again. The room was filled with groans from the other males that they unfortunately have to live with, joke. And with that doyoung left with their manager leaving taeyong to yell at the members for their antics. 

——-

Doyoung arrived in the dorms late. The schedule lasted more than what he was meant to stay, there were complications left and right, stressful but nothing he could do about it. He barely made it past the door before being pounced on, “baby”, he recognized his boyfriend, of course he would. They both fell onto the cold hard floor. “Yongie, you’re heavy”. The older got off, but immediately took doyoung into his arms. 

“Missed you, took too long. God you’re freezing” 

“Sorry, things happened” 

“Mmm well glad you’re back common you must be hungry I made your favorite, and bought you some cake”. 

“I- you didn’t have…” doyoung curled into taeyongs arm. Humming into the warm feeling of their bodies pressed together. “Of course I did, it's our anniversary, now let's eat”. 

Dinner was peaceful, scented candles, with doyoungs favorite scent, scattered around the dining room. Table set up with flowers, again doyoung's favorite and finally doyoungs favorite ballads playing softly, barely audible but it set the mood. He found out everyone was out eating dinner somewhere else, per taeyongs request. 

“How does it taste? Tried my best”

“Oh hyung it’s great, you know i love anything you do”, taeyong could feel his face heat up, as silly as it was, hearing that from his lover never failed to make him blush.“I uh...have your gift ” Taeyong watched as doyoung put down his fork, wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“Yeah?” 

“It’s kind of a thing for both of us”. The younger stood up, grabbing a black bag rumbling through it and pulling something out. “Come here and close your eyes”. Taeyong did, taking careful steps, until he stood in front of doyoung and closed his eyes. He jerked as doyoungs cold hands touched his, rubbing circles on his palms. There was a small kiss on his lips, then another on his lips. “I love you” doyoung whispered. It stayed like this for a while, quiet, a few sounds of kissing. It wasn’t till taeyong felt something cold sliding into his finger. “D-Doyoung?”

“I’m here, you can open your eyes now” 

When Taeyong did his instincts made him look down to the source of the coldness, a small gasp leaving his mouth. “Kim Doyoung… are you asking me to marry you?”. Doyoung chuckled. 

“No it’s just a small little thing, an I love you of sorts” 

“In the shape of a Cartier ring? Geez how much was this?” 

“Yes, and don’t worry but actually” doyoung held his hands up to taeyongs face, flaunting the same ring, different color, but matching. “Couple rings” 

“You’re Just… unbelievably…. Absolutely….wonderful” 

“I know and well actually I have another gift” doyoung wrapped his arms around taeyongs neck, sly smile on his face. 

“You’re spoiling me doyoung, and all I did was make you dinner…what is it” 

“Let’s finish dinner first and then bedroom second” 

“Bedroom, what evil thing do you have planned”, doyoung said nothing more, just sat down and ate. Taeyong couldn’t stop thinking the whole time, all the things that doyoung could do, the possibilities were endless. It didn’t help that doyoung ate slowly, it was obviously on purpose from the smile on his face. I’ll get him later for that. Taeyong finished first, waited with folded arms and a shaky leg. And once doyoung put his silverware down, taeyong stood up, grabbing his lover and heading to his room, shutting the door behind him. 

“So, what's my other gift?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know”. Taeyong wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, and he will. 

“Don’t tease me baby” 

“Mmm okay but it’s in the bag in the living room, won’t take long, promise” 

“Hurry back”. Taeyong waited on the bed, it felt like forever, time ticking away, room getting hotter by the minute despite the cold weather. His pants felt too restricted, he started unbuttoning it, pulling his zipper down also before stopping to the sounds of footsteps getting closer and stopping outside the door. “Doyoung? You okay?”

“Yeah just give me a second '', Doyoung took a deep breath, hands shaking on the doorknob. Maybe it was stupid being this nervous but it was something he’s never worn, never tried but he didn’t have much time to think as the door swung open “baby you’re scaring me are you-“ taeyongs words were caught in his throat. He wondered what he did in his past life to deserve the sight In front of him. 

There doyoung stood in all his glory, looking down, playing with his fingers. Skin exposed except for the part the lingerie covered, though the see through material left little to the imagination. The back fabric brought out his milky skin, and god did taeyong want to touch, kiss, suck, and mark it all. But what really stood out was the bunny ears. 

“Oh baby” he cooed. 

“I-i- uhm didn’t know if you would- uhm like it” 

“God doyoung I love it, so so much, so pretty, so gorgeous” he took doyoungs into his arms, bringing him into a kiss. It was intense, and passionate, and doyoung whined into it. 

——-

It didn’t take long to get themselves into their bed, doyoung in his lap, gridding their bodies together, kissing sloppy. Doyoung shivered with every touch on his skin, and taeyong couldn't get enough of touching him everywhere, soft and pretty. “Hyung, hyung! please do something, hurts” doyoung looked at him with pleading eyes, close to crying but not yet there. “What hurts baby, use your words” 

“Here…” his voice was breathy, already a mess just from kissing. Taeyong followed his hand, trailing down his body, until it stopped on his clothed dick. He could see it through the lingerie. There was a small drool of precum. “Good boy”. Taeyong played with the hem of the underwear, sometimes going low to brush against doyoungs dick making the younger shake. “Hurry please” 

“So impatient, but I’ll bite” He slid the panties down, but not completely. “Look you’re leaking so much now” 

“Been waiting all day” 

“Hm? Tell me What you’ve been waiting for”

“You, your hands on me, your mouth on me, your cock in me” 

“Fuck, you’re really something bunny” without warning taeyong wrapped his hands around his dick immediately pumping slowly. “Hng”, doyoungs hips jerked, trying to get more out of taeyong. His hands were godly, always turning doyoung into putty, and doyoung loves it, loves his hands. Big, long fingers that reached all the rights places. Veins that looked pretty when he wrapped his hand around Doyoungs throat. 

“Feels good?” 

“Mhm so good, faster please please” 

“So good for saying please” he pumped faster, squeezing hard but not enough to hurt the younger, just enough to milk out beautiful moans. He looked beautiful like this, head thrown back, his chest more outward displaying his nipples through the lingerie. “Getting close hyung!”. Taeyong immediately let go, doyoung whined at the loss. 

“Already?, none of that, you’re going to come from my mouth. Lay down ass up”. Doyoung knew what was coming, it was taeyong's favorite thing to do, he wasn’t complaining either, it felt euphoric. He followed orders, sliding off taeyongs lap onto the mattress, presenting his ass to his boyfriend, panties hanging mid thigh. Taeyong refused to take them off, “God look at you, pretty” there was a harsh slap on doyoungs cheek causing him to whimper into the pillow. “That’s for teasing me earlier” 

“I’m sorry” 

“It’s okay baby, you did a lot for me, let me make you feel good”, doyoung hummed waiting for him to make a move. It felt like minutes before he felt a long wet stripe lick at his hole, and he gasped, gripping onto the bed sheets” “oh my god”. He heard a low chuckle and taeyong licked again, this time repeating it over and over before pushing in passed his rim. “Fuck h-hyung” he reached his hand back, gripping taeyongs hair trying to push him his tongue furhhter inside. 

“Ah...Right there - please”. Doyoung panted.

Taeyong allowed himself be used, letting doyoung fuck himself on his tongue, enjoying the little noises coming from his lovers mouth. He couldn’t see his face but he’s seen his fucked out expression plenty of times, it was easy to imagine. 

“Yongie, hyung, baby please please” on command taeyong pushes his tongue in and out rapidly. Gripping doyoungs hips, pushing them back faster. “F-fuck- too much-“. He was close, every push and pull drove him insane, he just needed taeyong to touch that spot that will have him seeing stars, and like a mind reader he let one hand go of hip, guiding it along his ass, squeezing harshly making doyoung let out a strangled noise. 

“Please just- oh”, and finally Taeyong pushed a finger in, it was tightc, a small sting that was bearable. He lazily pumped them in and out till, one finger became two and he was fingering him open along with his tongue. Once he hit his prostate doyoung thighs trembled, struggling to keep up.

“Taeyong taeyong - oh god - I’m gonna-“

“Go ahead baby” with his tongue no longer inside, Taeyong pumped faster and faster, hitting that spot over and over till doyoung choked on a gasp, arching his back, singing a long moan as he came. It was a pretty sight, something taeyong never got tired of looking at. He lazily pumped till doyoung was whining from oversensitivity, and pulled out, wiping them onto the sheets. 

“Tired?”

“A little” doyoung turned around, laying on his back 

“Want to sleep?”

“No! Want you, fuck me please” 

“Okay” taeyong whispered softly into his ear, big hands sliding across his chest, earning small moans. 

——

And Taeyong does fuck him, thick cock pounding into doyoung, both sweating, moaning, taeyongs low, doyoungs high pitched. They admired the glow of their bodies. Intertwining their hands, rings knocking against each other. It was hot, intoxicating, like they were each other’s personal drugs. 

Doyoung asks for more, and more, for it harder, faster till he’s screaming taeyongs name over and over. His throat will probably ache in the morning, but he didn’t care. He just wanted this, wanted this to last for hours, days, weeks. Body jerking upward, close to hitting the headboard. Each thrust threatened to make his bunny ears fall. Taeyong didn’t miss calling him pretty things, how gorgeous he looked in his lingerie, how he will buy him more. 

“Kiss me, cum inside, please”, taeyong groaned, jackhammering inside. 

“Okay” what his baby wants, he gets. It was a special day after all. Just for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter @GL0SSYMARK ( :


End file.
